Twilight OneShots
by Xxtwilightlove823xX
Summary: A bunch of one-shots involving the Twilight characters. I bunch this all together because I'm sure in the future I'll write more on-shots. R&R. Some what OOC Rated T just in case


**Hey My first one-shot ever. And the first on in this series. That one-shot was actually my short story that was an assignment. subscribe and Reviews. And I'll be sure to update, if I have an idea. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. T****he only thing I own is the idea. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Title: #1 High school is a separator****  
Character:** Bella**  
Rating: **K+**  
inspiration:** Short story for my english tutor  
**Words:**758  


* * *

I was sitting by my best friends' lockers, laughing at one's joke. Everyone considered us as a clique; always together, no matter what. We were an army that was stronger than ever. I didn't believe that anything would ruin our group, not a new friend, not an enemy. It all changed when she walked by alone, staring into my eyes. I felt guilty as the memories flowed back.

Remembering her, it felt as if it was just yesterday that _I_ was the one alone. When we first started high school, it was meant that we'd make new friends. What I didn't expect was that she would drop me so quickly. Day by day, we talked less to each other. She had a new group of friends, the same people everyday. I was a nomad, traveling from group to group, until I found my own clique.

Our group made it high on the food chain. Her clique was strong as well, so I am shocked that she's here alone today. I remembered that one night where she wanted to hang out with me in mid October. She asked for me to come over. What could I say? Of course I wanted to see my once best friend, but was it worth missing the biggest party of the semester? One of my new best friends was throwing the big bash. I knew for sure that if I miss this, she wouldn't let it down. And if she realized that I was ditching her for my ex best friend, we wouldn't even talk to each other. I did what my instinct told me to do. I said no, regretting the decision I've made. And that was the end of our friendship.

Alice, a friend, must've realized that I wasn't laughing at all. She noticed me staring at the place that she walked by.

"What's wrong?" She asked.  
"Nothing, just thinking." I replied.

She knew I was lying, but she let it go. I was sure she was going to come and confront me. For now I was safe. Alice knew better than to ask in front of everyone, just how I wished it wouldn't happen.

Later that night, alone in my room while I was doing my homework, the doorbell rang. My mother notified me that Alice was here; I knew it. I took calm breaths preparing for what to come.

"Hey," She greeted, lay on her tummy on top of my bed. I lay down beside her, ready for what was going to come.

"I saw you, staring at her." Alice confronted. It felt awkward; I shifted position, with my head resting on the headboard. She also sat up straight.

"I'm sorry Okay."  
"I don't want you to be sorry. I want you to tell me what's on your mind. This isn't you."  
"You wouldn't like it."  
"It doesn't matter if I like it or not. You need to tell me, you need to let it out."  
"And what happens if I do? It'll change everything."  
"It could be better."  
"It could be worse."  
"I know you want to be friends with her again. But—"  
"But I can't. We're in two different worlds! We could never be best friends again." By now, I was at the edge of crying. All the painful memories lock inside finally broke through.

"I know you can't be _best_ friends. But trying is better than having nothing at all."  
"Then what do you want me to do?"  
"Write her an e-mail or a letter. Communicate with her at least once."

I was going to do what she said. I hugged her tightly, crying on her shoulder. I don't think I could finish my homework tonight. There's just too much drama already.

I decided to write her a letter. Mending our friendship that's grown apart just half a year ago. After this, I was going to slip it through her locker. Hopping that this would make us become friends again.

Dear Angela,  
How's it been? We haven't talked in a while. You want to meet up and catch up? Talk to me if you want to.  
~Bella

The next day when I was at my locker, Angela comes up to me with a huge grin plastered on her face. Unexpectedly she hugged me. I was shocked that I grew stiff. Oh, how I missed her embrace. I hugged her back.

"And yes. I want to hang out." She replied.

* * *

**Please, Please, please Review. If you do I'll give you what the next one-shot will be about.  
If you have any suggestions. **


End file.
